


off the clock

by pikwanchu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: HP AU, M/M, dont mind me this is your typical 'yuta defends dy from bullies in hogwarts' au, idk this was a thing i found in my drafts i wasnt even gonna post it, this is fluff but also kinda hurt comfort ig??????????????, yet another one? yes yet another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/pseuds/pikwanchu
Summary: “Don’t you have to be annoying somewhere else?”“Not until eleven.”, Yuta smiles, “The Herbology teacher isn’t going to annoy himself.”Yuta doesn't know how exactly he feels about Doyoung even when he's healing his wounds. Wounds caused by the need to protect him.





	off the clock

“How’s the little crow doing?”

“Sod off, Yuta”

The younger, books hugged to his chest, glasses still hanging from the bridge of his nose, pushes past him, hurrying away from the big doors that are the entrance of the library. Yuta follows, easily catching up.

“Hey, hey, no need to curse”, the mocking smile which with he is talking is evident in his voice, although he knows the younger can’t see it. As always, he has his prideful nose facing opposite from him, trying to ignore him. “That mind filled with curses must have been what put you into Slytherin.”

Doyoung lets out a snort and finally turns to him, although with a glare.

“Don’t you have to be annoying somewhere else?”

“Not until eleven.”, Yuta smiles, “The Herbology teacher isn’t going to annoy himself.”

“You never bothered to learn Mr. Longbottom’s name, did you?”

Yuta rolls his eyes and passes his arm around Doyoung’s shoulder. He tries to shake it off, but it only works to make the older’s grip stronger.

This was only routine. Ever since he had discovered the younger Slytherin, (maybe one or two years ago?) he had never let him live. Well, maybe that was too harsh, actually he just found in him a very good distraction from his boring life at Hogwarts.

Don’t misunderstand him, Hogwarts was a great school, and he was really thankful he got his letter back when he was eleven. He still remembers his mom’s proud face, and how heavy had his father’s hand felt as he patted his shoulder.

But the whole wonder of the place kind of wears off when you are already on your sixth year.

Luckily, he found Doyoung. Well, more like stumbled on him that one day he entered his own room, and saw him trying to teach his former roommate how to mix some potions without getting his eyebrows calcined again.

From that day on, and as soon as he found out he was that one Slytherin that had beaten all the Ravenclaws on his classes’ tests last year, he never let him live it down.

It was just so amusing, so entertaining how pissed off the other boy would get. He would frown and glare with no reservations, and his wittiness to find new ways to insult didn’t have limits. It was just obvious to everyone that Yuta looked forward to meeting the guy every day, most of the times going out of his way to do so.

He didn’t know if it was reciprocal, but he didn’t care, he felt Doyoung as someone close. Maybe even a friend.

“Not everyone can be a bookworm like you.”

“That’s not even something to stu- Hey, give that back!”

Maybe even something else.

Yuta examines the cover of the book he grabbed from Doyoung’s arms. The cover, a rich, deep blue, made the silver ribbons and curls that swam around the title stand out. It looked familiar, but Yuta couldn’t guess why.

“I see you’re embracing your Ravenclaw. Good for you.”, he mutters, still distracted with the cover, moving it up and down so the silver would take in the lights of the candles and reflect it.

Doyoung shoulders go up and down as he sighs, and he is surprised he hasn’t snatched it back. He feels them under his arm, and he can’t help to get aware of how big they are.

“If you had ever paid attention to class, you’d know that’s the fifth year’s history book.”

Yuta is about to reply something, when he hears his name being called from downstairs. With a quick peek from the railings, he sees the rest of the Quidditch team moving their arms, calling him.

“Dude, the meeting!”

Right. Crap.

“Well,”, he hurries to say, as he pushes the heavy book against the other’s chest. “This was a lovely conversation, but as you see, I have duties.”

Doyoung is rolling his eyes for the millionth time as he closes his arms around it, when he accidentally catches his hand along. Yuta smirks before he bashfully adds:

“Look, baby, I have to go. Don’t be like this.”

The last thing he hears before he runs off down the stairs is the sound of books collapsing onto each other, and Doyoung’s yelling resounding all over the big hall.

 

 

The next time he sees Doyoung, though, he doesn’t have time to laugh.

In fact, he doesn’t really have time for anything else other than coming onto the guy that was pushing the younger against the wall, making him cough as the impact makes the air from his lungs forcibly leave him.

He doesn’t think or even see anything else than red, to the point that he suddenly finds himself fighting against three of them, those other sixth years.

“What’s wrong, Nakamoto? Did we offend your little boyfriend over there?”, one of them says, before Yuta gets the chance to kick him. This is the only thing he can do, as both of his arms were being held against his back by the other two. The kick lands in the other’s crotch, powerful, and he has the pleasure to see the malicious smile that he sported being wiped out by a painful scream.

Then, he receives yet another punch in the face, and this one… This one he really feels it.

Only for a second, though. Because the next thing he feels is himself falling on his knees and the world going black.

The last thing?

_“Yuta, Yuta!”_

 

 

He wakes up.

He realizes he wakes up because of the air around him. It smells different. It’s a mixture of expensive cologne and the smell of clean clothes. There’s also some floral scent he can’t quite point somewhere, too.  All of them mix weirdly nice.

Underneath him, his hand feels a soft cover, warm, and it kind of reminds him of one he had when he was very young. It makes him feel like turning around and falling into slumber once again, but as he tries to do so, he realizes that the side of his face is actually very painful.

This makes him decide to finally open his eyes.

He takes a look around without moving himself much. His eyes wander between the tall wooden roof, to the flowers residing next to the windows. He sees it must be night time by now, judging by the lack of light filtering through it. Finally, they land on the boy resting his elbows on the mattress.

His face, Doyoung’s, is squished between his fists, resting on it as his eyes are casted down. He seems deep in thought, and both the realization that he’s not in his own room and that he looks incredibly adorable like that land on him at the same time.

“Hey”, he says, kind of weakly, and it’s so cliché he wants to chop his own head off.

The younger looks up, startled for a second, before he replies with a ‘hey’ of his own. Quickly, he stands up and goes to the desk in front of the bed, looking for something.

Yuta tries to turn to his other side to get a better look (Doyoung was without his robe, now, and that’s not a sight he gets to see daily), but finds that his shoulder is in pain, too.

The younger hurries back, and he feels his hands snaking underneath him. Yuta groans, as he is helped sit up.

“What happened?”, he asks, softly, as he sees the other taking out his wand from a small, felt deep green cover. Doyoung’s eyes weren’t meeting him, as he took his hand.

“You don’t remember…”, he starts, more to himself than to Yuta. He is taken aback by the softness of the other’s voice, and he can almost imagine the long bunny ears he always doodles him with in the sides of his books casted down, pitifully. “Those older Slytherins were… bothering me, when you came in to help me. They beat you up until you were unconscious.”

Yuta couldn’t help the small smile that crept on his face.

“And then what? You took me here?”

“Yes.”

“ _You_?”, he asks, his voice raspy from not being used for long. “With those noodle arms?”

Doyoung looks at him, eyebrows flat, “Not everyone can be a jerk hunk, you know. It’s called _leviosa_ , and you should have learnt it long time ago.”

“A hunk?”

He sees the Adam’s apple in his neck go up and down, and he can’t help to follow the movement closely.

“You know what I mean.”, even between his nervousness, he manages to roll his eyes. This amuses Yuta, for some reason. “Of course you’d care about that even in your state.”

Yuta’s smile spread bigger, and he saw how the wounds in his knuckles closed, all healed.

He observed the younger finish his other hand, and then fidget a little.

“Something’s wrong?”

“You have one on your shoulder.”, Doyoung says, once again shy, his voice lingering to let his intentions implicit.

“Ah, I get it, you just want a peek of these-"

“Yuta, come _on_.”, Doyoung cuts him mid sentence, unamused, “I just want to heal you, the hit looked really painful.”

Yuta gives in at his words, and obligues. He sees the younger sit back on his heels rather on his knees, as he had been until now as he unties the knot on his tie. Once both his robe and his shirt fall down his shoulders, he takes a look, and yes, effectively, all he sees is purple where his skin used to be.

He tries to touch it, but his hand is stopped.

“Don’t touch it!”, Doyoung exclaims, but all Yuta can focus on is Doyoung’s slender fingers grabbing onto his. He misses the contact when the younger lets go, and starts with the spells once again.

Yuta stares in awe, as his skin starts turning back into its original colour under Doyoung’s wand.

“You are really good at this”, he comments in a relieved sigh, as he feels the pain fading away.

“Guess being a fake Slytherin pays off.”, Doyoung replies, a bit of bite hidden between his concentrated tone.

This wakes up a kind of guilt in Yuta.

“Hey, I never called you such thing.” he kind of feels the need to clarify himself, “I just always thought you’d feel better in a different house, you know.”

The younger stays silent, as the rest of the spell works, and Yuta feels the guilt growing. He thinks of many things to say, but he doesn’t quite know how to say them. He wants to apologize. He wants to tell him he’ll never tease him about that again. He wants to assure him that he’d take a thousand more beating ups for him, he’d never want to make him feel bad.

He wants to tell him that he just wants excuses to talk to him.

“All my family are Gryffindors.”, the other says, instead, and it surprises Yuta. “Every single one, ever since Hogwarts was founded. I come from a really long line.”

Doyoung moves to his other arm, where he now sees has bruises in the shape of a hand. It must have been where he was grabbed to be retained. He recites the healing spell before keeping going.

“It was really hard for me when I was sorted here. You didn’t know me back then, so you wouldn’t know...”, Doyoung hesitates his next words, “I didn’t have many friends back then.  It was… really hard to accept myself as a Slytherin, too. I felt like a traitor to my family.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay now.”, Doyoung looks up to him, and Yuta is surprised to see a small smile on his lips. ”Fighting you only helped me realize how prideful I am of being one now.”

“Then, you’re welcome.”, he says, jokingly.

Doyoung glares at him, but he sees there’s no full intention in it.

“Shut up”, Doyoung says, and Yuta gets slightly startled as he sees him coming even closer. Unfortunately Doyoung notices this, and surprises him with a smirk of his own, “Don’t get too happy, I have to do your face, as well.”

 

Yuta huffs and rolls his eyes, as he tries to calm his heart when he feels those cold fingers on his cheek. He leans into the touch, and decides closing his eyes will be the better option.

It’s a bit useless, though. He still feels his soft breath fan his own lips, as he recites those words once again. He wills himself to endure it with his eyes closed and his face relaxed, no matter how much effort he’s putting into not leaning in and feeling the fruity flavor it has firsthand.

It’s only when he feels the magic starting to work that he gets the courage to open his eyes again. He sees Doyoung’s focused downwards, onto his chin, and he takes the opportunity to observe his features closer than he had ever been able to.

Suddenly, the younger looks up and right into his eyes. Yuta hopes he isn’t imagining the affection he sees in them.

“Thank you.”, he says, and he’s never seen him more vulnerable in his life, big eyes on him, eyebrows slightly curled in real gratefulness.

He feels the protectiveness he felt before coming back, and he is overwhelmed on how strong it hits him this time. He wants him to feel like this with him always. He wants to cradle him in his arms and walk with him all over the castle, making him feel safe under the weight of his embrace. He wants to kiss those lips everywhere and anywhere. He wants to kiss his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks.

“A-anytime.”, he just says.

He sees some kind of emotion, some kind of intention dance in the deep brown of those doe eyes, but he doesn’t have time to guess what it is, as he sees them getting further. The younger finally stands up once again, and fidgets, as he tries to put his wand back into the case.

Yuta stands up as well, trying to bury down all that.

“I-it’s getting late. Thank you for healing me.”

Doyoung barely glances at him and nods in acknowledgement. Yuta thinks he sees the hint of redness on his cheekbones.

This encourages him.

“Breakfast together, tomorrow?”

Doyoung’s eyes open big in surprise, but Yuta sees him nod anyway.

“Great. Until tomorrow, then.”

And with that, he runs all the way to his room.

Maybe like that he will be able to explain to his roommate the reason why his heart races.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt even supposed to post this omg  
> i hope yall enjoyed it regardless!!
> 
> edit: it came to my attention while rereading it that i made a joke that might have been taken out of context/innapropiate so thats edited!


End file.
